


Chains

by Hiveling_Shrew



Series: Venegance [1]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Rosemary kind of kidnapped su
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiveling_Shrew/pseuds/Hiveling_Shrew
Summary: With chains, and an undead bride.





	1. Broken

Chains..

Chains..

Chains wrapped around her prize.

It will never replace her bunny.

But Su Yung is company nonetheless.

 

In the dress she killed in..

It's the dress she will die in once she's completely broken.

Broken like her bunny was.

 

Broken, broken, broken.

Then she'll die.

Her bunny will be avenged.


	2. Aimless

Chains..

Chains..

Chains rattle.

Su still struggles against them.

 

Does she not know that these chains were forged by the shadow's hand?

She doesn't.. 

 

It's hardly even the same one who attacked Rosemary so often, kept her down..

Killed her Bunny.. 

 

No, this is a pathetic zombie.

 

Aimless without the Father.

 

Rosemary combed her souvenir's matted hair with a hand.

"Why do you still struggle?"

The undead bride says nothing.

"It's futile. You'll die here just as you killed her."

Su seems to react to that, looking up at the demon.

Rosemary let go of her hair, and left.

 

Su's head lolled back down to face the ground.

The door shut.


	3. Pity

"You still fare well, Corpse Bride?"

Su said nothing.

"It's a shame, we can't even muster up any pity for you, after what you did to us. What you did to the Bunny."

Su blinks.

"You would love if I just.. returned you to James, wouldn't you?"

Su nods frantically and suddenly.

"That won't happen.. For you wouldn't let her return to us."


	4. Stolen

Her pet was stolen back, of course.

James had made a deal with Havok to do so..

He can never get his own business done, can he?

He has to send a monster to do his dirty work.

..He always did have a penchant for monsters.

When he locked hers in his own mask.

She wonders what ever became of Abyss, seeing as he suddenly vanished.

No, back on track.

She doesn't need her pet back, not since the most recent events of her disappearance from even Mitchell.

The Demon wonders how this will play out.


End file.
